Harry Potter and the Bauderlaires
by ElizabethAnnRiddlie
Summary: Look inside to get the summary. But basical this story is about the Bauderlaires and Harry meeting they will see old emenys and make new ones along the way.
1. Harry meets the Bauderlaires

A/N: this my first story and I've been working for a long time so the story should take to long to update. So lets begin.

Summary: If like Harry potter and unfortunate events you'll like this story.the Baudelaires go to live with Harry and the Dursleys. Will they found out about Harry's secrets? Will Count Olaf found them again? Magic, friendships form, understanding, danger, and more. Original plot line. no pairing. Set after the 5th year.

Chapter 1: Harry meets the Bauderlaires

They were riding down the main road to there new home. The entire house looked a like it would be hard to tell the difference. They had just left there old home. Count Olaf, an evil man, who was after their fortune that their parents left them.

" I hope we have more luck at...Where are we go any way?" asked Klaus. Klaus is good at researching, which is 13 years old.

" Your go to cousin's uncle's cousin's daughter's uncle's cousin's 2nd uncle and aunt's house. I think you will like it there they have a son and an orphan too." said Mr. Poe the bank guy. As he turned the corner the Baudelaire looked at each with a doubtful look.

"Hsar!" said sunny in a low voice. She was just a baby and she loved to bite hard things. She doesn't speak English will, but the Baudelaire can understand want she saying. Hsar meant 'I hope so.'

"I hope so too, sunny." whispered Violet. She was great inventor and she was the oldest (15 years old).

" Here we are, 4 Privet Drive." said Mr. Poe as they drove up a street that looked like there were no abnormal people on the street. They were wrong there was an abnormal person on the street and they will soon find out on their own how abnormal he is.

" Now don't mess this up boy. We want that fortune and we don't want you messing up our chance to be rich." roared Uncle Vernon at Harry as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Okay uncle Vernon." said Harry sourly with a frown. _I hope there not stupid enough to fall for there trick_, Harry though to himself as he walked to his room. "I feel sorry for them Headwig. I heard they were being chased by a mad man named Count Olaf and lose a lot of family too."

As Harry entered his room, Headwig just starred at Harry and hooted. "But I don't think it was a good idea to come here to live. Uncle Vernon just wants their money. So, he can live the good life." said Harry with a heavy sigh. "I just hope they don't fall for the trick. If they do I'll try to show them the truth."

"Hooooww, hooo?" said Headwig, which meant 'Your not going to show them magic, are you?'.

" No, Headwig. I'm going to show them this family is a bad family and they're trying to get their fortune for themselves. But if I have to show them magic so be It." said Harry in a firm voice. As he sat in his chair at his desk, Harry slowly got out his homework and started to do it.

The sun begins to go down at 6'o clock. Night was slowly appeared in the sky. The star began light up the sky like little firefly in the sky.

"Headwig, the Bauderlaires should be here any minute. I'm going down stair to greet them. You can go hunting, okay." said Harry calmly as he stood up and opened the window for Headwig.

"Hoot!" said Headwig happily, which meant 'O.K.!'. Headwig flew out of her cage and out the window.

Harry quietly walked down the stairs. As he made it into the hall uncle Vernon came out of the kitchen. For a moment they glared at each other down waiting for the other to brake under the others glare. In the end uncle Vernon won the glaring contest.

"You better not tell them anything, boy. Or the bird gets the gun and we have owl for dinner." said uncle Vernon with some venom in his voice. Harry could tell he meant business. "The Klaus boy is staying in your room. So, don't do anything involving the 'm' word, okay boy."

"Yes, uncle Vernon." said Harry with hatred in his voice. "Where are the girls going to stay?"

"They're going to stay in the attic. Your aunt cleaned it and made it more comfortable." said uncle Vernon with an evil grin. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I wanted to greet the Bauderlaires and welcome into there new home, sir." said Harry while trying to control his anger and temper back.

"I wanted to greet the Bauderlaires and welcome into there new home, sir." said Harry while trying to control his anger and temper back.

"Okay, just stay out of the way." said uncle Vernon calmly with a grin as he headed into the living room.

Harry sat on the steps and slipped into deep thoughts._ I better think of a plan to show them that there bad and trying to get their fortune. But how? Hmmmm………. _His thought was broke off by the knock on the front door. He stood up and walked to the door and was about to open the door when uncle Vernon pushes him out of his path to the door. Uncle Vernon slowly opened the door to revel three children and a fat banker man.

Mr. Poe pulled up in front of number 4 Privet Drive. The house pure white with a beautiful garden with different colored flowers. The Bauderlaire children got out of the car and walked down the brick pathway with Mr. Poe walking ahead of them. When they got to the door, Mr. Poe knocked on the door.

They could hear someone walking to the door and a thud of someone falling down. Then, a fat man opened the door, which had a plump face and no neck. On the staircase was a skinny boy with raven black hair and black-rimed glasses and emerald green eyes. The skinny boy stood up and leaned on the railing.

"Welcome to our home! I am Vernon Dursley, my wife, Petunia Dursley is in the kitchen make a welcoming dinner for you, my son, Dudley Dursley is up stairs in his room, and this here is, Harry Potter our poor nephew." said Vernon in a welcoming voice and smiled at them. "Came in it must have been a long trip. Harry, why don't you get there bags and takes them to they rooms. Why don't you children follow him and he will show you where you sleep. While Mr. Poe and I go to the kitchen to talk."

"Yes, uncle Vernon." said Harry angrily to Vernon as he picked up the bags and stomped up stairs.

"Don't worry about him. He just lost a dear friend, but let us think about the good times ahead." said Vernon nicely.

The Bauderlaire children followed Harry upstairs, down a hall, and into a room with pictures of owls were hanged up and on top of a wooden dresser was a birdcage. There were two beds with fresh blanks on them. Harry set there bags down on the floor and ran over to his desk picked up his homework and throws them in the closet.

"Klaus will be sleeping in here with me. Sunny and Violet will be staying up stairs in the attic. Don't worry, I think Aunt Petunia cleaned It." said Harry trying be nice, so Uncle Vernon wouldn't hurt Headwig. "Down the hall is the bathroom, at the end of the hall is Vernon and Petunia's room, and Dudley's room is next to there room. Follow me I'll show you where the attic door is"

"So, you're an orphan too." said Violet trying to start a conversion. They walked down the hall to a pinkish door.

"In a way…yes." said Harry uncomfortable with the subject. He opens the pinkish door and walked up the stairs.

"Our parents died in a fire, while we were at the beach. Someone set the house on fire. Over a year ago." said Klaus in a low voice. "How did your parents die?"

Harry turned around and starred at them for a long period. Until he asked, "Did you know your parents?"

"Yes, I was 14, Klaus was 12, and Sunny was a baby and we had a lot of time together…why?" asked Violet in a puzzled voice.

"Good. At least 3 out 4 orphans knew their parents well. I did not know my well because I was 1 when my parents.…………" said Harry stopping himself from saying 'were murdered by a psycho evil wizard'. Harry was get upset by the subject, but he held back the tears. "When my parents died in a car crash. Pardon me."

Harry ran down the stairs and left the Bauderlaire children in the attic. Violet looked around the room. The room was painted pink and very clean. There were two beds the blanks were pink and light yellow. There were chew toys on Sunny's bed and a toolbox on Violet's bed.

" I don't think he was comfortable with that subject Violet." said Klaus sadly.

" I was just trying having conversion. I didn't know he didn't know his parents or he was still soft on the subject." said Violet putting up a good argument.

"Lssth." said Sunny calmly, which meant 'Lets say sorry to him', as she crawled down the stairs.

"Good idea Sunny." said Violet as she picked Sunny up and walked down the stairs with Klaus not far behind.


	2. Meeting the Dursleys

Disclaimer: this is Jk Rowlings charaters and lemone snickets charater and blah blah balh balh balh,

But it my plot and new charaters ok.

i luv lupin and harry Its between the 5th year and and 6th year.

Jay and Kayle They don't go to Hogwarts. Have you ever heard of the Bauderlaires stay in one place for long? No.

Adriannrod I thought it was a good combination.

Carzy Girls RuleDon't pick on me because the grammer in this chapter was written over 5 months ago. The grammer improves asit goes.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Dursleys

After ran down the stairs, he ran into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. He felt tears running down his face. _Why? Why me and my family and even Sirius. They were my family, even Headwig. Headwig is all I have left. I won't let uncle Vernon get her. She all I have left… _

The bathroom window was open and out nowhere Headwig came in with a letter from Lupin. Harry hugged Headwig and took the letter and read it:

Dear Harry,

How is it going with your Aunt and Uncle's?

And how are you holding up? I miss Sirius and his attitude on life too.

There's a new minister in the magical world, and his name is Larry Cable. When you get your O.W.L.'s results do tell me. I hope to hear from you so.

Your Friend,

Lupin

Harry smiled at the letter and stood up and opened the door. Headwig flew over to his shoulder and landed on it. When Harry came out into the hall he saw the Bauderlaire's going into his room. So, he followed them into his room.

"He's not here." said Violet disappointed as she entered the room. "Where did he go?"

"Maybe, he's right behind you." said Harry watching them turn around fast. Each of the Bauderlaire children looked a little shock and surprise at the same time. "Are you shocked about the owl or surprised I was behind you or both."

"Whooooo!" hooted Headwig happily, which meant 'They look funny!'. Headwig was still on his shoulder, which was starting to throb.

"Headwig be nice, now." said Harry holding back his laughter. Klaus was the first to come out of shock.

"How did you get a owl? There not pets! Why is it awake it's a natural animal? An animal that sleeps in the day and hunts at night." said Klaus out breathe. Klaus took a few deep breaths and began again. "How do you understand this owl? What do you speak owl? Answer my question."

"Klaus calm down." said Violet in a sweet voice as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

" First, this owls named is Headwig and a female. Second, I got her from a friend. Third, I can understand her because she is my only family and friend here." said Harry calmly as he answered all of Klaus questions. "And she awake because she was out hunting and its night, Klaus." Harry pointed to the window and they turned to see it was night and the stars were out.

"Oh…"said Klaus calmly.

"Wow! It most be great having an owl." said Violet nicely as she petted Headwig's feathery back. "She's a beautiful owl."

"Hooooowhooo." hooted Headwig sweetly.

"Headwig says 'Thank you and your beautiful too.'" said Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you, Headwig." said Violet blushing a beautiful bright pink.

"Oh… I almost forgot to intrudes Dudley." said Harry as he remembered Dudley was in the next room next to his. Harry put Headwig in her cage and stepped into the hallway and walked to Dudley's room. The Bauderlaires followed Harry to Dudley's door to his room. Harry slowly knocked on Dudley's door. The door flew open to reveal a chubby boy wearing a nice shirt that didn't fit to good and pants that were to small. "This is Dudley. Dudley this is the Baudelaires"

"Pleased to meet you." said Dudley with a big evil grin and his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Nice to meet you too." said Klaus nicely and shook hands with Dudley.

"Jaiui." whispered Sunny, which meant 'He sure is fat.' Harry stared at Sunny in confusion. Violet leaned over and told him want 'jaiui' meant. Harry smiled and bursted into a laughing fit.

Then they heard Aunt Petunia calling them down for dinner. They all went downstairs into the dining room. Aunt Petunia came into the room and gave the Bauldelaires a warm smile. "Welcome Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. It's nice to have you here at our home." said Aunt Petunia in a warm voice.

Then she went into the kitchen and brought out dinner. There was a lot of food. There was chicken, gravy, stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and corn. Uncle Vernon was eating like there was no tomorrow and so was Dudley. Aunt Petunia was politely taking small bites and cutting up her chicken. Harry was picking silently at his chicken and taking small bites. And Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were just staring at Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

"Do they always eat like that?" Violet whispered to Harry.

"Yes, unfortunately." said Harry in a low voice.

"I have announcement to make tomorrow my boss is coming over for dinner and to talk about my raise. So, sleep well because we are going to clean the house to impress my boss." said Uncle Vernon in a loud voice, when they finished dinner. Harry cleans the table and cleans the dishes and put them away.

"This is great news Vernon." said Aunt Petunia happily. Aunt Petunia looked at the clock and it was 8:30 pm. "I think it time to brush our teeth and go to bed."

Dudley argued with his mother about he should be allowed to stay up late. The Bauderlaires and Harry went upstairs and brushed their teeth. When they finished they said good night to each other and went to their bedrooms. Harry opened his closet and got three books out and sat on his bed. Klaus got in to bed and starred at Harry as he sat down on his bed.

"Klaus these books are for you. One is on owls, the other is on cooking, and the late one is on Dracology. The Owl and Dracology is from me and the cookbook is from the Dursleys." said Harry nicely as he gave Klaus the books. "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, Harry." said Klaus with a gratefully smile. They all lied in bed with questions on their mind.

Harry stared at the sealing in deep thought. _The Baurderlaire are smart and caring from want I see_. _They may not need me to use magic to show the m they are being tricked. But Klaus might find out I am a wizard. He asks a lot of questions and looks like a good researcher. I'll just keep an eye on him just to be safe. _Harry thought as he slipped in to a deep sleep.

Klaus rolled over on his bed trying to sleep, but he had to many question and he couldn't ask Harry any now that his asleep._ What is he hiding? Why did he throw his homework into his closet? Its not like he hasn't seen homework before. Who was this friend he lost? Who give him that owl and why? Why does he act strange around his family? And he looks like he wants to tell us something? _Klaus thought as he very slowly slipped into a sound sleep.

Violet lay in a bed in the attic with her eyes closed. So, she could think clearly in the attic. _Harry seem to be very nice and calm sometimes. Today, he looked like he knows some things going on, but can't tell us. Maybe, the Dursely's are tricking us or Count Olaf is here. Want could he be hiding from us and why can't he tell us? And who is Uncle Vernon boss?…………_Violet thought about these question for along before she fell asleep. Sunny was all ready asleep and having sweet dream. All four of the orphans slept peacefully unaware of the danger approaching them with a plot most evil.

A/N: thank you for posting I'll see ya around.

Story suggestions: Somewhere I Belong by shadowarwen


	3. Red Handed Klaus

A/n: 'Is Count Olaf approaching?' well I'll let you find out.(grins devilishly)...

Any way heres the story.

chapter 3:Red Handed Klaus

The next day came with a troubling storm ahead. The children sat in the kitchen eating breakfast in silence. Each person deep in their own thoughts and each person with questions on their minds. The silence could drive a person crazy or jump off a building. When they finish eating Harry, Klaus, Violet, and Sunny hurry to Harry and Klaus's room. Harry sat on his bed, Violet, Sunny, and Klaus sat on the other bed facing Harry.

"Harry we've noticed that you look like your hiding something from us and you want to tell us, but for some reason you can't." said Violet nicely to Harry. Harry starred at the Bauderlaires in fear that he might let the answer slip out of his mouth.

"You are right, but if I tell I will lose a very close friend that I don't want to lose now." said Harry trying to hide the fear in his voice. Harry starred at the floor and then out the window. Dark gray cloud was rolling in from the south. The smell of rain filled the room and made things feel sticky. Harry slowly stood up and sighed. "I'm afraid I can't say anything. So, Its up to you to figure it out, but I think I can help a little. _Lies lay deep in this house want you see is only the surface look deeper to the source."_

"Want does that mean?" said Klaus a littleangry and confused as Harry walked to the door and stopped.

"I can't tell you remember you have to figure it out. I can only help a little." said Harry calmly to Klaus as he walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay, that was weird and want does he mean '_Lies lay deep in this house want you see is only the surface look deeper to the source.'"_ said Klaus was confused and angry at Harry for not just telling them want he wanted to say.

"Calm down, Klaus. We just have to figure out want he said to understand wants going on here." said Violet in a low voice to Klaus and Sunny.For the rest of the day they thought about want Harry said to them.

"_Lies lay deep in this house…_Maybe it mean the people in the house are lying, but hide it well…Hmm." said Violet in deep thought.

"_Want you see is only the surface………_Maybe it means that the people in the house are not showing there true colors…Hmmm." said Klaus thinking hard.

"_Look deeper to the source………_Maybe we have to look for the man in charge." said Violet still in deep thought.

"_Lies lay deep in this house want you see is the surface look deeper to the source…_So, it must mean that the people in the house are lying and are not showing there true selves and to figure this out we must look for the man in change." said Klaus concluded.

"Now, that we have answer maybe Harry will at least tell us if we're right. Me and Sunny will go ask him we're right, okay Klaus?" said Violet standing up and heading to the door.

"Okay! Good luck." said Klaus nicely as he waved to his sister as she went out the door._ Now to get answers._ Klaus stood up and went to Harry's closet and opened it. Inside it was a pile of books, a cape with a lion on it, and a huge pile of clothes. Klaus picked up the pile of books and sat on the bed. Klaus read title of the first book: Quidditch Though the Ages.  _Want is Quidditch? _Klaus open the book and flipped through it and found diagrams of different Quidditch, pictures of snitches, bludgers, and quaffle, and detail game plains. Klaus started to read the first page:

Quidditch is a game played on brooms. There are 7 players: 3 chasers, 2 beaters, a keeper, and the seeker. There are also 4 balls: 2 bludgers, a quaffle, and the snitch. The chasers use the quaffle to score, which is 10 points. To score they must get the quaffle through one of three hoops on the other teams side of the field. The beaters protect the chasers from the blugers that threaten to hurt them and by hit them away with there bats. The keeper job is to protect the hoops from the other team from scoring. Now, the seeker is the person who catches the snitch before the other team. Your team catches the snitch the game is over and your team gets 150 points. The team with the most points wins, but usually……………………………….

Thump. Thump. Someone was come up the stairs. Klaus heart raced as he tried to throw the books backs in to the closet before the person was in the room. Klaus glanced at the door as the figures came into view. Klaus went cold all over, he was caught red handed.

A/n: Oh no, Klaus! His dead meat, now.( Smiles like the devil and rubes hand together.)

post soon maybe in a few days or hours. Mahh mahh! mahhh! mahh!


	4. Teasing Harry

chapter 4: Teasing Harry

Harry walked down the sidewalk in deep thought._ What happen back there? I knew I wasn't allowed to tell them anything. I hope Uncle Vernon doesn't find out. I really hope they figure out want I said. Because half the time I didn't understand knew want I was saying………. _The wind howled and growled and whipped around Harry and the rest of the neighborhood. Harry felt the icy cold wind blowing hard against him. The wind made the whole neighborhood freezing cold._ The weather is strange today, it's June and it suppose to be warm, not cold. _Harry shuddered as the wind blow against him again.

Harry noticed there were a lot of people going in to the house across the street. He didn't know any of the people, who looked weird and strange. Harry crossed the street to the house and starred at the house. A group of people was heading to the house. Harry started walking down the sidewalk again. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on that house._

Harry walk all the way to the park in deep though with the wind still blowing hard and cold on him. Harry entered the park and sat one of the swings. The wind was now blowing hard and cold on his back. Harry looked into the sky and saw that the wind was blowing in a nasty storm. The storm clouds were pure black and looked like it could burst with anger.

"Bye, Big Dud. See you tomorrow!" Harry turned to see his friends saying bye to Dudley. Harry got off the swing and walked over to Dudley. Dudley folded his arms when he spotted Harry coming over. When Harry finally was face to face with Dudley just smiled.

"So, Big Dud did you have a good day." said Harry nicely to Dudley's face.

"Get out of my way you idiot and don't call me Big Dud. That name is want my friends call Me." said Dudley calmly.

" Okay, Dudders!" said Harry in a baby voice. Harry could tell Dudley was getting mad like a bull.

"Cut it out, NOW!" said Dudley going red fast. Then, all of a suddenly he stopped turning red and a evil smile appeared on his face. Harry's smile disappeared from his and replaced by confuses. "Or do you want me to tell Dad you were helping them figure out want we're up too."

"How do you know that?" said Harry with a hint of fear. _Headwig._

"Remember the wall between us is not sound proof. So, I heard every word you said." said Dudley with an evil grin. "After that I went to see my friends."

Harry thoughts were going at light speed; his heart was racing with deep fear. But the only word that kept repeating was_ Headwig! Headwig! Headwig! Headwig! _He could feel a hand on his shoulder and everything stopped move fast. Harry slowly lifted his to see a fist flying fast towards his face. The fist came in contact with his face and the hand on his shoulder released him. Blood came gashing out as he fell backward into the soft grass. Harry felt the soft grass against his back and fear for Headwig and the Bauderlaires as the darkness tried to take him.

"That will teach you a lesson not to go against father's wishes." said Dudley with a deep laugh as the darkness took Harry. Harry thought one word with fear _Headwig._

_...to be contuined._

_a/n: don't worry I'll post the next very soon. like tomorrow or in a few seconds. _

_'poor harry' a quote from the next chapter. guess who? as soon as you answer I'll post o.k._

_a/n: you guys make me blush alot you know, okay see ya soon!_

_sign,_

_elizabeth ann riddlie _


	5. caring and ragging

a/n: huffff! Grrrrrrrrr! Sigh! You didn't guess!Grrr! Heavy sigh!

chapter 5: Caring and Raging

Violet was walking for hours trying to find Harry with Sunny in her arms and the wind was getting stronger and it was starting to get dark. Violet walked into the park and sat on a bench and rested her legs. Violet was about to head back to the Dursley's house.

When she heard someone scream the word 'now'. Violet turned to see Dudley talking to Harry she could hardly hear want they were saying. Violet made out a few words like …How... ...Remember……….every word…friends. Then, she and Sunny watched in horror as Harry was hit in the face and blood gashed out of his nose and wounds. Violet starred at Harry with horror and heard very clearly what Dudley said 'That will teach you a lesson not to go against father's wishes'

When Dudley was gone she ran over to Harry. Violet put Sunny down on the soft grass while checked if he had a broken nose. Violet ripped off some her dress fabric to put pressure on the wound and cleaned up the wound. Violet dragged Harry to the bench and lifted him up on to the bench. Then, she sat him up right and sat next to him with Sunny in her arms again.

_Poor Harry, why did he do that to you? Is this one of the lies you tried to tell us? Oh… I wish you could just tell us everything…why can't you tell us……………_suddenly Harry moans and starts to movehis head.

"Harry, do you feel okay?" said Violet in a worried voice. Harry turns his head so it faces Violet and opens his eyes.

"I'm okay now." said Harry with a small grin as he sat up straight and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "How long have I been knocked out?"

"About 25 minutes." said Violet calmly as she starred at Harry. "Why did Dudley hit you?"

Harry sighed a deep sigh and put a hand through his hair and then looked at Violet and answered her in calmly. "Because he heard me tell you the riddle hint and he threatened to tell Uncle Vernon and he thought it would be fun to hit me like always did before you came."

Harry and Violet sat in along silence period, while Sunny was sleeping. Violet broke the silenced first. "So, that's one of the lies they hate you and hurt you, but why did they stop pick on you now? And what so wrong that you can tell us?"

"So, did you figure out the riddle?" asked Harry ignoring Violet's questions.

"I think we did…does it mean that the people in the house are lying and are not showing there true selves and to figure

this out we must look for the man in charge." said Violet calmly as she starred at Harry with wonder.

"Yes, you got the answer." said Harry as he stood up and started walking down the sidewalk. Violet quickly picked Sunny up and cradled her in her arms and ran after Harry. When Violet caught up with Harry, she walked beside him and tried to keep up with his pace. "We must hurry and get home before we're late for dinner."

Sky was now completely covered with pure black cloud making it look like it was night already. The wind whistled and howled as it blow through the trees and against the houses. As Violet and Harry slowly made there way to the Dursley's house as the wind blow hard and strong against them.

When the made it the house they felt tired and out of breath. Harry opens the door so Violet could go in first. They sat on the steps and rested for a moment. Violet had Sunny still cradled in her arms, but closer to her body so she wouldn't get too cold. When they catch their breath they stood in and made there way upstairs. As they entered Harry/Klaus's room they saw Klaus with Harry's books trying to put them back in the closet. When Klaus spotted them he dropped all of Harry's books.

"Klaus want are you doing?" shouted Violet in disbelief. Because she shouted Sunny woke up confused by want was happening. Harry just stood there glaring at Klaus and wondered, which book he read and what he found out. Harry walked towards Klaus and stopped right next to the closet. Klaus could feel Harry's glare on him and anger radiating off him as Harry came towards him. Klaus took a step backwards in fear that Harry might hit him or explode with anger.

"So, did you find anything interesting." said Harry angrily still glaring at Klaus. Harry slowly bent over and picked up his books and puts them neatly into the closet, while still glaring at Klaus. "I know you love reading, but you must get my permission to read my books."

"I'm…sorry…Harry…. But-" said Klaus in a scared voice.

"But you want to know more about me and want I am hiding. Surely if you asked I would answer or try to answer your question." said Harry slowly calming down, but still glaring at Klaus. When Harry saw Klaus open his mouth to speak Harry spoke first. "But right now I think your sister would like to speak to you."

Harry turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry let out a ragged breath and slowly walked to the bathroom. He closes the door and cleans the dry blood off his face. He gave a very tired and deep sign and sat down and put his face in his hands.

a/n: see ya ! sigh!


	6. Knock knock

a/n: May be Harry andKlauswill be friends...

...or may be not!

Chapter 6: knock! knock!

After, Harry closed the door and they couldn't hear his footsteps. Violet put Sunny on Klaus's bed and sat on Harry's bed. Violet motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. Klaus slowly sat next to her feeling guilt.

"That's the second time we made him leave the room upset." said Violet in a soft gentle tone. Klaus was shock by the subject of her sentence.

"Violet, are you mad at me?" asked Klaus fearfully to Violet. Violet looked straight at Klaus and hugged him.

" I am not mad. I'm just disappointed that would go though someone else things." said Violet calmly with a frown. Klaus really wanted to change the subject now.

"So, did we answer the riddle correctly?" asked Klaus calmly changing the subject. Violet stopped hugging Klaus and grinned.

"Yes, we did and I found out more too." said Violet with a bright smile. Violet told her brother about seeing Dudley punch Harry in the face and helping Harry and want Harry said that evening in the park and on the way to the Dursley's house. As Violet finished her story they heard someone coming down the hallway. The door open and Harry stepped into the room.

"Better get ready for dinner." said Harry nicely as he got his closes for dinner. Then, Harry turned around and closed the door as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Violet and Sunny walked to there room to get ready for dinner. Leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts. _What was I think going though Harry's closet. I should know better, next I'll ask instead of investigating… I should get ready for dinner, now._ Klaus took out a nice black dress suite and shiny black shoes that appeared to be new.

Upstairs in Violet and Sunny's room, Violet was getting out a pretty blue dress with white bows on it and a cute blue pair of shoes for Sunny. Violet was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that went to her ankles and a purple ribbon in her hair. Violet's dress made her looks like a beautiful purple angle and Sunny's dress made her look like baby angle in pigtails.

In the bathroom Harry was wearing the same tux he wore in his fourth year to the Yule Ball. Harry was standing in front of the mirror fighting with his hair, which wouldn't stay down and behave. The tux went good with his handsome appears and his green eyes. Harry finally gave up fighting with his hair that would not listen.

Klaus, Harry, Sunny, and Violet walked down stairs and help set the table for their guest when he arrives. Harry put the sliver wear on the table, Violet and Sunny helped cook the food with Aunt Petunia, and Klaus put the plates and napkins on the table. There was question that was on every ones mind was _who was Uncle Vernon's Boss?_ Then, there was a loud knock on the door….** Knock! Knock! Knock!**

**a/n: oh no cliff hanger! Yeah me!**


	7. the Blacos

Chapter 7:the Blacos?

In that moment everyone and everything froze in silence. Harry looked at Klaus, then at Uncle Vernon. Violet and Aunt Petunia didn't more a muscle. Sunny just sat in her seat in silence. Uncle Vernon was the first to move, He motioned for Dudley to open the front door. Dudley slowly walked to the front door and opened it to reveled two people. One was a tall skin man with dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. The man wore a dark brown coat and a black suite and a blue tie. The other one was a slim woman with curly black hair and dark blue eyes. The woman wore a long bright blue dress and sky blue high heels.

" Hello! I am Mr. Oz Blanco and this is my wife, Mrs. Beth Blaco." said Mr. Blaco with a wide smile as his eye searched the room for something. Mrs. Blaco smiled an evil looking smile as she put her arm around her husband waist. " I am Mr. Dursely's boss."

" I am Dudley, came in Mrs. and Mr. Blaco. My father is in the dinning room." said Dudley in a welcoming voice as he led them into the dinning.

Before they entered the dinning room, everyone had hurried and put the food on the table and sat at the table. Uncle Vernon stood to greet the Blacos to there home. The Blacos sat between Dudley and Uncle Vernon and the Bauderlaires sat between Harry and Aunt Petunia. For the rest of the evening Mr. Blaco and Uncle Vernon talked about work and curtain events. Mrs. Blaco and Aunt Petunia talked about their gardens and fashion. The children don't talk at all they just listened to the adults talk or think the whole evening and eat in silence. Harry listened to Mr. Blaco talk to Uncle Vernon because he would think about everything he fell asleep to night and he planed to send a letter to Lupin to night too.

"You got a lot of children, Duresly." said Mr. Blaco starring at the chilern next to Aunt Petunia.

"Dudley is my only son, Harry's Petunia's nephew, and the Bauderlaire's are my nieces and nephew." said Uncle Vernon giving Dudley a proud smile, Harry a hateful glare, and the Bauderlaires an evil grin.

"So, How did Harry and Bauderlaire's come into your…life?" asked Mr. Blaco nicely. Harry listen initially to Uncle Vernon's answer.

"Bauderlaires lost their parents in a fire and Harry's parent died in car crash, horribly really for the children." said Uncle Vernon with a false frown and upset voice. Then, the men started to talk about the storm that came out of nowhere. Harry now turned to listen to Mrs. Blaco talk to Aunt Petunia.

"It must be hard to take care of so many children." said Mrs. Blaco in her sweat voice. Harry thought he recognized that voice from somewhere.

"It's not hard all the time, but it can be tiring." said Aunt Petunia with a sigh. After dinner, they went into the living room and talk for an hour. Then, the Blaco said good-bye to them and went home. But that evening Harry wasn't the only one who recognized a voice, Klaus recognized Mr. Blaco's voice. He had heard it many times, but whose voice was it?

a/n:Ok before I contiune I have one request, that you try to guess who the Blacos are? please.

If no one answers, I guess you won't know any more then this.


	8. Evil is there name

A/N: O.K. here you are the winners, look to the bottom, and thank you!

And like I promised the next chapter...

chapter 8: Evil is There Name

After the Blacos lift, Aunt Petunia sent the children to bed. Harry lead in bed waiting for Klaus to fall asleep._ Mrs. Blaco… I know that voice._

_Flash Back _

"_The little baby woke up frightened and fort what it dweaned was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock-baby voice._

_Flash_

"_Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock-baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"_

_Flash backs finished_

Harry sat up so fast he almost fell out of bed. _Bellatrix. _"Bellatrix!" whispered Harry with great hatred. _What is she doing here? Why didn't she just attack the house and kill me? What is she planning too? And who is Mr. Blaco? _All these questions and more ran through his head that night that he soon fell asleep. That night he also forgot about writing a reply letter to Lupin, who was wait for Harry's reply and he was get more worried and concerned he got as the days pasted.

Over the next 4 days, Harry looked out for 'Mrs. Blaco' and Mr. Blaco. Harry also watched the house across the street with the strange looking people going into it. Harry took a notebook and wrote what they looked like and little facts like what they said while walking down the street to the house. Harry would hide in the brush across the street from the house. So, that no one would notice him and stop what they were doing.

Sometimes in the evening, Harry and Violet would go to the park together and talk. Violet would talk about how Count Olaf always found them and how he and his troupe would always try to get their fortune any way possible. Harry would always listen carefully to what Violet said about everything. But Harry would never talk about his life and friends. He knew couldn't tell her with out telling her about magic. When they got home Harry would write down what Violet said so he knew what to look out for if Count Olaf came around looking for the Bauderlaire children.

Over those four days, a friendship formed between Harry, Violet, Sunny and Hedwig. Sunny and Hedwig had spent most of the time together playing endlessly. Harry would hang out with Violet and Sunny but never with Klaus because Klaus didn't trust Harry and Harry didn't trust Klaus.

Klaus didn't go though Harry's things again, but he still what'd to know what Harry was hiding from them. Klaus would stay in his room and read the books Harry gave him on the day they arrived. Klaus didn't trust Harry because he didn't know everything about him and why he would something from them. To Klaus, Harry was a big mystery to solve, but Klaus knew Harry would never willingly tell them what he was hiding. It was like if he told them what he was hiding would end his life. But Klaus also knew that the answer was in the books in the closet, which he knew he would never be able to get in to it because he knew Harry was watching him very carefully.

That morning Harry though he'd compare his strange people going into a house notes with Count Olaf's troupe notes to see if any of the people are working for Count Olaf. As he compared the notes he noticed that same of them matched. Harry took a pen out and labeled the strange people to the troupes. There was the bald headed man, man/woman thing, hooked man, Esme, and the two white faced woman. Harry felt panic and fear for the Bauderlaire safety rise inside him.

Jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs his heart racing. _If Count Olaf's troupes are here. Then…Count Olafs here. Wait …if Bellatrix is here… and so is Count Olaf they might be working together_. _That would mean Count Olaf is Mr. Blaco and Bellatrix is Mrs. Blaco. Wait a minute…B_ _is for Bellatrix, **L **is for her last name, **A **is for and, **C **is for Count Olaf, and **O **are for Olaf. Damn it the answer was right in front of my face. But I got be sure. So, I don't send them into panic for nothing. But I'll need my wand just case._

Harry quickened his pace as he ran down the stairs and into the hall and stopped in front of the closet. It had a lock now so had to found something to open it. He looked around and spotted the fireplace tools. He took the poker and started waking the lock.

"Harry want are you doing?" Harry turned to see Violet in the kitchen doorway. "I know hate the Dureslys, But damaging there home won't help."

"No, I am not trying to damage there home. I am trying to get into the closet." said Harry as he waked the lock with all his power, which shattered the lock. He wiped the door open and opened his trunk and grabbed his wand and turned to face Violet. "Violet, promise me you, your sister, and brother won't leave the house for anything or open the doors to no one."

Violet starred at Harry perplexed and confused, but she nodded and said, "Okay, I promise."

"Thank you!" shouted Harry as he ran out the door and down the street. _I hope I am wrong. Ooh, I hope I am wrong! _Harry ran to the front of the house the strangers had entered and looked into the window to see Bellatrix and Count Olaf talking to each other.

_Damn it I am right._

...to be continued!

**the winners:**

Petroleumjellydotone: you are good! thank you! yes, there is always next chapter!

PureRain: good job 1 1/2 a point! Thank you! toad would fit into the story or the door for that matter! LoL!

Sugarhi Marauders: 1/2 right. Evil Rita indeed.LoL

maraudersrule: 1/2 point good guess.


	9. A wizard!

Chapter 9: A wizard!

Klaus was just coming down the stairs. When he heard Harry and Violet talking. Then, he watched as Harry ran out the door with great force. Klaus had heard every word they said. He watched Violet go into the Kitchen. Then, he slowly and quietly walked down the rest of the stairs and down the hall to the closet. Klaus slowly opened the door to reveal a truck with a big golden 'H' on it. Klaus carefully opened the truck. Inside the truck was a pile of letters, a silver caldron, a broomstick with the words 'Fire Bolt' on the side, an old looking cloak, a bunch of books, and broken minor pieces at the bottom of the truck.

Klaus slowly bent down and examined the broom and a few books and letters. _A broom ………I wonder if it can fly like the book ………No, it can't…._ He thought, and then he started to read an old looking letter that was deep in the truck:

Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment…………….(and you know the rest).

_Hogwarts… Witches…Wizards…Magic…but they don't exist…do they?_ He thought, then he scanned the books: potions, DADA, transfiguration, charms, and magical creatures._ But it can't be true…magical creatures…Headwig…I ……it…_

Klaus dropped everything he had been holding and started running upstairs and calling out for Violet and Sunny._ Charms …Spells…magic…wizards…_All Klaus thoughts clashed and questions buzzed his head, and then in a saddened stop one thing kept go though his thoughts._ Harry's a wizard…Harry has magic…Harry has powers. _Then, many questions filled his mind._ Is Harry a good wizard or a bad one? Want if he tries to hurt us or kill us. Want if he casts a spell on us, want can we do?_

Klaus entered Harry's and his bedroom slowly and out of breath with his brain buzzing with many more questions. Klaus slowly sat on his bed and let out a ragged sigh of fear and confusion. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his sisters enter the room.

"Klaus, what's going on? What the matter? Klaus! KLAUS!" shouted Violet in a panicked voice as she waved a hand in front of him. While, Sunny crawled over and started shaking him. Then, in a desperate act Violet pulled back her hand and…Slap…. right across the face.

Klaus blinked a moment, and then he looked up at Violet in shock and surprise, then grateful. "Thank you. I was a little to deep in thought." said Klaus gently as he rubbed his face in frustration motion.

"What happened Klaus?" said Violet in a worried voice. "Whup hep Klaus?" said Sunny in a concerned voice. "I found out why Harry acted strange at times. And I don't know if your going to believe me, don't think I don't believe myself either". Said Klaus in a disbelieving, soft voice as he looked up at his sisters. "Just tell us Klaus, please". Said Violet worriedly as she sat next to him.

"Harry is a …is a…" Klaus paused for a moment and tried again. "Harry's a Wizard!"

"What?" Violet shouted in shock. "What do you mean he's a wizard? How do you know? I…you. . He."

Violet was so shocked she didn't know if she was angry, worried, or scared. She was totally confused by the whole situation.

"Violet, I …I went though his stuff. And it all points to that he's a wizard." said Klaus protectively. "It also explains why his family hates him and why he didn't want me looking through his stuff and why he has a an owl as a pet and other stuff."

It did make sense, all the pieces fit. Violet sat there in shock and deep in thought. Sunny sat on the floor in disbelief. Klaus stood up and walked over to Harry's desk and looked around it and there sat a note- book opened wide to a page, so all could see. Klaus started reading it out of curiosity; at once his heart fell to the ground.

"Violet, you're going to want to read this." said Klaus as each world seeped with fear as he handed Violet Harry's notebook. Violet took book numbly from Klaus. Violet and Sunny scanned the page and as they did their expression dissolved into fear.

"Count Olaf found us again." said Violet down heartedly, and then it hit her. "That's why he looked so worried and acting edgy...and if your right about Harry Being a wizard, then that stick was a wand. The question is want he was going to do with it? And want is he doing now?"

_Wait………Harry was worried about us. Then that means he's not bad or evil. He cares about us. Then, that must mean he's a good wizard. _Klaus thought, feeling a shame about how he was acting and glad that Harry was a good wizard and that he was wrong for once. A smile slowly appeared on his face unconsciously.

All of a suddenly they heard a loud boom from downstairs and yelling of voices. Klaus cautionly walked towards the doorway. Then, they heard someone running up the steps in a rush and the yelling of voices increased, as the voices got closer. Then, suddenly the running up the stairs stopped, that someone had must likely made it to the top of the stairs now.

Violet picked up sunny as Klaus looked to see who that someone was. Klaus peeked around the doorframe to see a boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes and looked like he ran a marathon. The boy also had dirt and sweat on every part of his body and tares on his shirt. As Klaus looked him up and down, the boy made eye contact with him and at once he knew who it was: Harry.

A/n: duh duh duuuuuuh! OOOOooooooo!

what happen to him? hide out soon in the next chapter...


	10. Chased Failer

Chapter 10: Chased Failer

-Harry's point of view-

_Oh no I got to warn the Bauderlaires at once._ Harry thought this in worry and concern. Harry lied low in the bush with his wand griped tightly in his hand. As he stood to run back to the house, one of Count Olaf's troupes came out of the strange house and spotted him standing in the bushes.

"Hay! You want are you doing?" yelled the troupe with a baldhead. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Count Olaf and Bellatrix also spotted him and looked angry and out raged, but Bellatrix a playful smirk was on her face. _Oh no, that can't be good._

"Get him troupe! Get him someone!" yelled Count Olaf angrily, as Bellatrix and the troupes ran out of the house in Harry's direction. Harry ran as fast as he could with everything his got. Behind him, he could hear yelling of the troupes and rude remarks from Bellatrix. Harry ran thought a wall of bushes hopping to lose them. But he could still hear them behind him.

Harry could feel himself bleeding; he looked down at his shirt to see it all torn up and cuts all over his skin. But he kept running right thought the park. Harry jumps the logs and dodges trees.

As Harry ran around one tree, he tripped over the roots and land face in the dirt. Hearing the voices getting closer, he got up and started running again right of the park and down the street. Every muscle scream in pain and hurt; his legs beginning to feel like lead; and felt sweat dropping down his face. But Harry didn't stop running and he could careless about these things. All he cared about right now was the Bauderlaires safety and the people behind him.

Harry felt his lungs feel like they were being ripped apart as he breathed.Fortunately, not far away was the Dursley's house. He never thought he would be so happy to see it in a million years. But the yelling behind him reminded him of the danger behind him.

When he reached the front door, he found out Violet must have locked the door. _I don't have time for this._ Harry waved his wand and said, "Rictusempra!" the door went flying inwards making aloud boom sound. Harry could hear the yelling coming closer. He ran up the stairs and stopped at the top he looked for any sign of the Bauderlaires. Suddenly, he felt someone watching him, he look over towards his room and spotted Klaus looking at him and for a moment they made eye contact. In Klaus's eyes was understanding and friendship. Harry felt himself smile as he saw this. He made his way towards the bedroom, but when heard yelling downstairs outside the house, he quickened his pace and his smiled disappeared. As he entered his room he locked the door and looked around the room to see Violet feared, but not showing it, Sunny sat shivering in her arms, Klaus wore a worried look on his face, and then he spotted Headwig. An idea suddenly popped in to his head. _I'll send Headwig for help. _Harry grabbed Headwig and opened the window.

"Headwig go get help and quick!" shouted Harry as he released her into the air. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry held his wand out ready to fight as he placed himself between the door and the Bauderlaires. " Count Olaf's here and troupes and Bellatrix, an enemy of mine, chased me all the way here."

"What!" shouted the Bauderlaires in fear as Harry handle his ground. He didn't move or twitch when they shouted. He was afraid too but hind it from the Bauderlaires. He just hopes Headwig comes back with help in time and that he can hold the fort until then.

All of a sudden the shouting stopped, they heard a voice whisper something behind the door. Harry starred hard at the door and got ready for the attack. Then, the door started cracking and giving off a red- orange glow through the cracks and a high whistle sound. Then in a sudden blast, pieces of the door flew out in every direction and the sound of laughter echoed in Harry's room as it would in a cave. Harry was just in time to put up a shield around the Bauderlaires, but before he got up the shield, pieces of the door already hit Harry.

As the Bauderlaires watched the door break into millions of pieces and fly out in different directions. As this happened they thought they would be hurt for sure, but when nothing happened they looked up and around them they saw white dust clouds everywhere and looked down and saw they were unharmed. As the cloud s cleaned they saw Harry had put up a shield around them, but they saw that Harry had been hit by some pieces and began to bleed. But Harry didn't seem to care or move from his position.

Harry glared at Bellatrix as she entered the room with a smug smirk. He tightens his grab around his wand as she stopped in front of him.

"So, little potter- wotter can do some magic." said Bellatrix with a smirk in a mocking way. "O' wait students aren't allowed to do magic outside of school. Especially, when muggles are around."

Her smirk widened as she spoke, Harry would be more than gladly rip that smirk off her face. Harry saw in the corner of his eye the Bauderlaires were confused at the word she used, but seem to get that it was an insult to them.

"Get out!" hissed Harry angrily as he raised his wand at Bellatrix. "Get out now, Bellatrix! Before, I kill you!"

"Oh. Poor little Hawy still angry about losing his mutt of a godfather." said Bellatrix in a silly, mocking tone. She laughed, Her laughs echoed in his ears. Harry remembers that laugh, that sick evil-laugh, his anger increased so much that he saw red and his eyes really turned red too.

"**DON'T EVERY TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT AGAIN!"** shouted Harry in out rage. Harry raised his wand and started to shout out spells, "Depulso! Stupefy! Rictusempra! Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix dodged every single one of his spells, except the last one. It hit her right in the chest, knocking her to the ground. She slowly got back on her feet and looked very serious and very angry.

"So, Potter you don't want to play with me now. O' well." said Bellatrix angrily. Bellatrix raised her wand for battle. Harry started throwing spells left and right, again. This time Bellatrix dodged left, right, left, right, each time taking a step forward. So, Bellatrix was right in front of Harry. Before Harry released want happened, Bellatrix shouted, "Crucio!"

The spell hit right in the head. Harry's screams filled the room instantly, making the Bauderlaires shiver in horror. When Bellatrix lifted the spell Harry collapsed to the ground with a thud. Harry could only hear his screams and Bellatrix's laughter in his ears. Before he passed out, he knew he failed to protect the Bauderlaires and that Headwig get help was there only true hope. Sadness, anger, and failure filled his heart as the darkness claimed him.

A/N: right! Now lets see want you got to say. Don't make me scream.

caution screaming may kill you faster then Baslake's stare

Okay see you soon!


	11. Shinning Hope

Chapter 11: Shinning Hope

Klaus noticed the look of failure on Harry's face before he passed out. _He tried so hard to protect us. He cared twice as much as people do for him. And I gave him no reason to help me. All I've done is spy, go though his private stuff, and be mean to him. But he still helped. He's to good a person and to hard on himself._ Klaus thought as he walked towards the unconscious Harry.

Klaus could hear the sound of someone walking across wood floors towards Harry and him. He looked up to see Bellatrix towering over him with a cruel smirk. He stood up and stood protectively in front of Harry with stubbornness and determination in his heart.

"Move little boy or you may get a boo boo." said Bellatrix intimidating, and then she raised her wand when Klaus didn't move. Klaus wasn't afraid of her only want she could do to his new friend. "You had your chance little boy. Stupefy!"

A blast of red hit him right in the chest. Klaus collapsed on to the wood floor right next to Harry. Violet rushed to his side in a flash with sunny trailing behind. She knelled down next to Klaus as hot tears filled her eyes.

"Wake up, Klaus. Come on, Klaus, please wake up." whispered Violet as the hot tears ran down her cheeks. She could hear cruel laughter in front of her. She looked up to glare straight at Bellatrix.

"Poor little girl." said Bellatrix in her mocking voice. "Troupes pick up the boys and bring the girls."

Violet did knew want to do. She could run, but she couldn't leave Klaus and Harry and Sunny wouldn't be able to keep up. She could carry Sunny, but she wouldn't be able to keep up. She could carry Sunny, but she would still have the problem of leaving Klaus and Harry and she knew if she left they might get hurt or worse.

When she lift got here, she was puzzled and confused about Harry. But when Harry told her about his relatives being cruel and plotting to get their money. She felt anger at the Dursleys for want they were plotting, she felt sad about how Harry was treated. But she was still puzzled about Harry and his past. Even when they talked Harry listen to her story of her past, but he never talked about his past.

When Klaus searched thought his personal items to answer his own questions. She knew Harry would be anger and wouldn't answer his questions, but she knew they had to wait and be kind to Harry and he would trust us and be more then glad to tell us about his past and secrets.

When Klaus told us about Harry being a wizard I didn't believe him, not until I saw Harry Protect us with his magic. When Klaus found Harry notebook on Count Olaf and Harry told us Count Olaf was here, I was afraid.

My heart stopped when Klaus and Harry both fell unconscious to the ground. I may get anger at Klaus sometimes, but I love him deeply. He can be a pain at times, but that's what brother and sisters are for. But when it time to stay up for one another or when some hurts your brother or sister we can always count on each other for help or support. And Harry, his our friend now, and that means we'll look out for him too. Ready to catch him if he's falling or support him when his hurt or threaten, that's what friends are for. We're in this together and we're going to get out together.

Violet walked a little taller in a courageous and confide manner. She beyond to see an old gray looking house with smashed windows, dying plants all around it as if death just strolled upon them, a falling apart brick chimney with bricks angled every which way, and the roof looked ready to fall in.

A flash broke though her thoughts followed by a huge cracking bang. The sky had turned black as smoke maybe darker and the wind howled and below hard as if in pain. The weather now reflected their whole situation. She looked down at Klaus and Harry, who've been dragged the whole time. Harry looked very restless and as if he just fought a war all, alone and lose. Klaus looked exhausted and a little restless too. They both were very dirt and seemed to be unaffected by the weather.

When they reached the house, they stopped and knocked a strange sounding rhythm. The door squeaked as it open to reveal a very pleased looking Count Olaf with an evil smirk on his face.

" Well, well, it seems that we meet again. But this time you won't get away from me." growled Count Olaf with a greed grin. " Bellatrix, thank very much. Troupes take the orphans to the room on 2nd floor, 3rd door to the right and lock it."

Troupes stomped all the way up the stairs and throw the Bauderlaires and Harry into the 3rd room on the right. Violet could hear the clicking of locks as she got off the floor. She walked over to Harry and Klaus and sat them against the wall. Sunny crawled over to Violet, Harry, and Klaus. Violet sat down between Klaus and Harry and sat Sunny in her lap and tried to comfort her. _Now, I've got to for Klaus and Harry to wake up. _She heard a huge cracking bang from outside. _Soon, I hope._


	12. Cruel Truth

Chapter12: Cruel Truth

Harry awoke slowly, emerging from the fog like darkness that had consumed him in screams and failer. He felt a warm body against him making his eyes snap open with a flash of memories. He turned to find Violet leaning against him with sunny a sleep in her lap and on the other side he spotted Klaus curled up next to Violet. Harry smiled at the perfectly innocent picture. Silent tears trailed down his face. He didn't need to be told what happened to them and he knows that trouble is the only thing that comes from this. Its_ all my fault……….Just like Sirius's death………._Harry's thoughts made his heart sink in despair and guilt.

Harry felt movement beside him making him look down to see Violet waking up. Violet looked up to make eye contact with Harry and spot the fresh tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Harry, are you alright?" said Violet worriedly with a frown as she sat up. Harry looked away from her, breaking their eye contact.

"Nothing." muttered Harry stiffly as he looked around him and observed that they sat in a small room with old cracked, dirty walls and complete with a rotting ceiling. The room seemed to be completely empty with only one way out. The room felt cold, but there seemed to be no vents or windows. _That's weird… Hm……._

"Harry, we know you're a wizard. Why keep it a secret?" asked Violet as away to make Harry open up and talk and fill in the gapes and questions. Harry turned to look at her in surprise at the subject, but not surprised that they found out that he was a wizard.

"How did you find out that I was a wizard?" asked Harry in a soft tone.

"Klaus went through your truck and looked at your letters and told us what he found." said Violet in a low voice as she braced herself for Harry's rage. But never it never came, Harry just closed his eyes and sighed and nodded.

"Klaus never gives up does he?" said Harry calmly as his face broke into a grin and opened his eyes. "I couldn't tell you because it is against the law in the wizarding world to do magic in front of non-magic folk because the wizarding world doesn't want them to found out for reason like Salem. But I already broke that rule today and other times."

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Violet a little confuse and puzzled at once.

"Well, 3 years ago, I blow my Aunt Marge up like a balloon, but she was making fun of my parents and made me anger and resulted in accented magic. Then, there was the time a demenator attacked me and my cousin and I had to use magic to save us, which was all toad woman's fault for sending them, who was a very nasty toad." said Harry angrily, but cooled off quickly.

"Aaa…Harry, why don't you start from the beginning?" asked Violet in complete confusion. Harry sighed and started to tell her about Hagrid, his 5 years at Hogwarts, Voldemort, Sirus, his parents, his friends, the mysteries, dangers, and every thing, his feels, his thoughts, and actions. When he finished, Harry closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the wall. He felt better; clean, like he was free like a burden was lifted. Silencethat filled the room seemed to be all he could hear as he let violet take in what he said.


	13. Friends At Last

Chapter 13: Friends At Last

What he didn't know is that Klaus heard every word Harry and Violet said. Klaus sat up with tear streaks on his cheeks. Klaus felt extremely sorry for him and sympatric towards Harry. He seemed to have a rough life and fate was cruel towards him just likethem. Klaus sat up with tear streaks on his cheeks. After a few minutes of taking in Harry's story, Klaus wiped his eyes and turned towards Harry.

"Harry," whispered Klaus in a cautious voice as he watched Harry, who was leaning back heavily in thought. Harry opened his eyes and turned slowly in Klaus direction. Harry didn't seem a bit surprised or shocked.

" Well, Klaus that you don't need to spy around any more." said Harry in a soft tired like tone as he gave Klaus a small grin. Klaus looked down at the floor in shame and embarrassment.

Klaus could hear tapping on the floor of shoes, and then silence followed by a thud. Suddenly, he felt a hand under his chin forcing him to look up. He resisted, but the other person possessed more strength than him. He let the hand brings his eyes up to make eye contact. When he met Harry's emerald green eyes within the depths of them shined gentle forgiveness and friendship.

"Klaus, you have nothing to feel a shame about. Forgiven and forgotten." said Harry gently with a soft, gentle smile as he continued. "When I return to the house, when we made eye contact I saw friendship and a kind and caring manner in your eyes. When I saw that I had forgiven and forgotten and now, I wish to take that offer of friendship up and start over."

Klaus found himself unable to take his eyes off harry because of his dumbfounded state. _Harry has forgiven …me. He wants to be friends. I want to be friends, too. But……want about my spying and distrust. I……don't know if we can be friends. _Klaus thought sadly.

_He said 'forgiven and forgotten'. _said a small voice.

_He did, but want if I mess up again. I'd feel too guilt and shameful to talk or see Harry again. _Klaus argued with the voice in his head.

_Then don't. Beside you get to start over. _The small voice pointed out.

_Maybe, your right. Maybe we can be friends. Yes. _Klaus thought as his view came into focus. Klaus realized that he didn't feel the hand on his chin or see Harry in front of him.

Harry stood in front of the door with his ear against the cold wood. He could hear the sound of feet walking towards them and voices whispering to each other. He lifted his head off the door.

"There coming." whispered Harry as he took a few steps back. Violet picked Sunny gently and walked over to Harry. Klaus jumped up and came to Harry's side in moments.


	14. Grim Future

Chapter 14: Grim Future

The door opened as several troupes grabbed them. Harry didn't fight, but he was planned to get out of this. Klaus watched Harry as he kept to his side as long as he could, showing loyalty in Harry 's eyes. Violet and sunny struggled as the troupes grabbed Violet's arm. Violet struggled as hard as she could, but stopped when she spotted Harry Shaking his head 'no'.

The troupes lead them down stairs and into a room with huge, old wooden desk in the center and a chair that looked like it would fall apart under the weight of an infant sitting on it. The walls looked as if they were painted with dust and dirt and had cracks running down it in different directions and if you squinted it looked like cobwebs. Only one window on the right wall with dusty blood red curtains.

In the room stood Bellatrix smirking maliciously and Count Olaf with an evil glint shinning in his eyes. Harry didn't like the situation at all or the way they were looking at them. He sighed, he knew there was no way out; there only hope was Lupin coming in time to save them.

"Well, Bellatrix. It seem that our business and partnership is finished. So, you get, Potter." stated Count Olaf as he walked casionally towards them. " And I get the Bauderlaires."

"Quite right." agreed Bellatrix as they both shook hands, then she turned towards Harry with a smirk brighten up her face. Harry averted his eyes to the window; outside the storm reflected just how much danger they were in. He knew he would be sent to Voldemort and be tortured and soon to follow death. He knew the fate of the Bauderlaires as well, they would be locked up until Count Olaf got his hands on their fortunate, and he may even torture them. To him the future looked extremely dark and terrible for all of them.

Suddenly, dragged out of his thoughts by a hand crushing his shoulder. He looked up to see Count Olaf towering over him as he increased the sharp pain in his shoulder and pushed him towards Bellatrix. She laughed evilly as she waved her wand and Bright orange ropes shot out of it and wrapped around Harry tightly. He closed his eyes tightly as despair filled his very heart and in pain of lungs being crushed. The evil laughs of Bellatrix echoed around the room and washed over Harry as she walked around him. Once she stood behind Harry, she kicked the back of his knees. Harry gasped as he felt the stinging in the back of his knees and fell forward and on to his knees.

Klaus, Violet, and Sunny watched sadly as theses events unfolded. They had also been tied up, but with regular rope. Klaus and Violet spotted that Harry had given in and didn't fight them as if in defeat, they couldn't believe it. They knew him to be brave, daring, caring, strong, stubborn, and cunning, but he wasn't act like it. Klaus and Violet exchanged worried glances as they continued to watch Bellatrix and Harry.

"Potter, you're making this to easy. Are you trying to ruin my fun? Where's your hot headed temper or your foolishly rash actions?" asked Bellatrix bitterly with a frown and narrowed eyes as she towered over Harry. Then, a malicious smirk and evil glint apperated as she raised her wand and shouted, "Curcio!"

Harry felt the pain ran up and down his spine and burn his nerves. He bite down on his lip to stop the screams from escaping, but soon his lip began to bleed and the screams escaped his lips and trembled all over as the pain ripped through him. He could hear the laughter not only Bellatrix's, but also Count Olaf's as well.

A/N: Sorry I had to finish reports that were due and finalsdone with first.

okay see ya!


	15. Bright Future

Chapter 15: Bright Future

Suddenly, his vision wavered and the voices sounded muffled and he turned to the window. Outside the winds blow hard against trees and builds as it howled in rage and pain. The rain pounded on the window and danced on the wind and slammed against trees and builds in the way of their dance. Light flashed and lit up the dark sky followed by aloud booming earthshaking bang of thunder. Harry watched as lighting lit up the sky again and a shadow ran across the street and within that moment Harry lifted his head. Hope filled his heart at once as the shadow approached the house. His eyes focused and heard clearly, ever-ringing syllable and sound. With renewed hope Harry jumped to his feet and stood tall powerful and strong and a look of determination.

Klaus and Violet looked a pone Harry with amazement at the sudden change of attitude. They smiled at each other and knew he either had a plan or idea to help them. Harry made eye contact with them and nodded and smirked. When Bellatrix spotted this sudden change she narrowed her eyes.

" Well, I hate to ruin your fun, Bellatrix. But fate is never kind or trusting." said Harry mockingly as he turned to face them all. His eyes shined with victory promised and power growing. " Especially, too you."

With that said a loud bang echoed and shake through the house, followed by screams and troupes running down the halls as lights flashed pass them. Chaos and panic erupted with the very being of the house. A man ran around the corner with his wand at the ready and shadows hiding his features from all in the room. Bellatrix whipped out her wand as the man approached them. Troupes that were standing guard over the Bauderlaires ran away as soon as the chaos began. Count Olaf's anger increased greatly as the chaos began.

Lightening flashed flooding the whole room with light, which allowed a moment to see the man's features. He had amber hair with some gray in it and wolf like features and bright amber eyes. Harry knew at first glance who it was: Remus Lupin._ Thank merlin! _He thought in relief as hope surged through his body and soul. Bauderlaires noticed Harry's eyes shine with relief and hope, which eased their fears of danger.

Bellatrix's eyes burn with anger as she advanced towards Remus, who stood his ground and wand at the ready. "Damn Wolf. Get out my way! Before I kill you." she spit out through her rage.

" I hate to disappoint you, but I am not going anywhere. I am not leave without Harry and his friends." said Remus firmly as he and Bellatrix started to circle each other. Tension built up in the room and people in it starred transfix on the two people circling, all holding there breathes.


	16. The Dueling Storms

chapter16: The Dueling Storms

Suddenly, thunder boomed like a gunshot, shaking the house to its core, making the tension disappear and breaths released. The circling figures stopped and started to shot spells at each other. Spells zoomed out in different directions like flashes cutting through the air with incredible speed. People dodged for cover as the deadly spells shot everywhere.

Lupin lunged forward shouting a few spells, resulting in violet steaks of energy speeding towards Bellatrix, who spin to the right and jabbed her wand out and shout "Circio!"

Lupin dropped to the ground as the curse buzzed passed his head with rage. The curse exploded in impact with the wall leaving an ashy burnt mark. Lupin rolled to his left as Bellatrix shot off more curse at him. Lupin quickly pushed himself off the floor and on to his feet and lowly lunged at Bellatrix and shouted " Rictusempra!"

It hit Bellatrix right in the chest sending her flying backwards into the wall. She slid down the wall limply in pain, but she got up a second later with her eyes flashing in rage. In moments she was on her feet and quickly closing the distance between Lupin and her. Lupin could feel the rage fill the room making him back off a bit. Bellatrix looked pone him in rage and her wand shook in her hand as she boiled in anger.

Suddenly, she was bearing down on him and swiped her wand across the air, roaring, " Diffindo!" But before she roared out the spell he whispered a spell waved his wand as he felt the spell cut through his skin and blood oozed out of the wound. She was not finished, she grabbed him by the neck and throw him across the room and followed after him.

Blood seemed to be everywhere. Their hearts beat fast as if knowing the end was near as Bellatrix bent over to pick up Lupin by the throat. Her tighten as she lifted him off the ground. His lungs bagging for air as she brought him to her face. She looked snug as a bug in a rug, but soon faded as she noticed he was not looking at her and was smirking. Her grab loosened as she turned to see why. They're standing behind her stood Harry with smirking his wand in hand and glow and shouted a spell and ropes shot out of his wand as she dropped Lupin to defend herself, but were to slow as Lupin shot a stunning spell at her. She soon fell to the floor tied up and stunned and pissed.

No one noticed as this all happen a certain count was escaping, until they heard the door slam shut. Harry looked around and swore at this discovery. " He got away!"

"At least we got Bellatrix." said Lupin in a low voice, pointed out the sliver lining. Harry helped lupin carry Bellatrix outside with the Bauderlaires in a downhearted mood at Count Olaf getting away again. They dropped Bellatrix on the ground as Lupin summoned Aurors to pick her up.

"What's going to happen to her?" whispered Klaus to Harry as they watched Lupin.

"She'll go to Azkaban and hopefully stay there." answered Harry as angrily glared at Bellatrix, who huffed in anger at him. Harry turned back to the Bauderlaires and given them a smile-encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I know one day Count Olaf will be caught. He can't hide or ran forever."

"Harry, I don't think its safe here. So, I am going to tell Albus want happened and the Bauderlaires have to go back with Mr. Poe and erase there memories of this-" started Lupin, after Harry told him want happened before he arrived, when Harry interrupted him.

...to be continued.


	17. Till 'Morrow

chapter 17: Till 'Morrow

"Lupin, I don't think the Bauderlaires should forget because they may ran into other death eaters and need my- our help." Harry protested with the best reason he could think. To tell you the truth he didn't want his newfound friends to forget, so they may continue to be just that, friends. But the thought of them in trouble or danger did scare him. "But I do agree that they should leave…. For now."

Lupin seems to be deep in thought and then sighed and said, " Okay. But you better take them to your aunt and uncle's house and wait there for me. Then, we will have to erase the Dursleys and Mr. Poe memories of all this."

"Yes, Lupin." compelled Harry as he took the Bauderlaires to the Dursley's. They walked all the way in silence, deep in thought. All of them think about the events of there days together. As they entered the house they noticed that the Dursleys still weren't home, surprisingly.

"Why don't you guys get packed." Harry suggested in a soft voice as he climbed the stairs to his room. He went straight to his desk and sat on the chair and placed his head in his hands. _Want can I do now…. I'll soon have to say the words that I dread the most 'good bye'. I had to say it to my parents, Hogwarts my home, Cedric, and Sirius, and now my new friends…Harry_ thought with a sigh.

_No one every really leaves, there always with us as long as we love them. _said his inner voice of wisdom.

_I guess that's right, but then what can I do for them before they leave………._then Harry got an idea and rushed down stairs to his trunk.

Mean while the Bauderlaires were up stairs packing, Klaus slowly packed thinking about how he never got around to being a friend with Harry having only just became friends. He looked over at Violet wore a sad expression as did Sunny, who was chewing nervously on the leg of the bed. Klaus sighed in resignedly as he knew they were all sad about leaving and fear that they may never see each other again, and more than anything else anger that Count Olaf got away again even with magic. They all sat down on Violet's bed as they finish packing, quietly in thought. When they heard Harry a yell for them to come down stairs, they slowly grab their stuff and shuffled down stairs in sadness.

When they reached the bottom, they didn't see Harry insight and started searching for him. Klaus entered the kitchen to find Harry standing in front of the table with a huge smile on his face. Behind him stood a whole stake of books, a piece of wood, and caldron filled with tools of all sorts. Klaus blow away at the sight, shock to the core.

"How…. Why…What?" Klaus stuttered out as he stepped in to the kitchen. Soon, joined by Violet and Sunny just as stunned at the sight as Klaus.

"Thought to give you something that you might need or like." answered Harry with a grin at their reactions.

"How you get theses so fast?" asked Klaus starring at Harry.

"Well, I dug out my old books from school for Klaus. I charmed a piece of wood to range from hard to soft, from cold to hot, and different textures for Sunny. I went through my stuff to find some of my old tools and equipment and went to the garage and took some of his tools and charmed them to many different things to help for Violet. While you all were up stairs and I also ward them so only you guys can use them and no one else, unless you say they can." said Harry proudly. Klaus and Violet exchanged a glance and looked back at the gifts and back to Harry.

"But we couldn't possible take theses from you. It wouldn't feel right to take anything from you without giving you something in return." said Violet seriously as she watched as the proud smile turned into a frown of rejection.

"You I asked why before. Here's my reason: because I care and I am your friend to the bitter end. I lost many things in my life friends, parents, and even home. I never got to say good-bye. But I there's one thing keeps me going now. '_No one every really leaves, there always with us as long as we love them.' _ And besides friends give friends gift because they want to, not because they want something." said Harry simply and kindly still wearing a frown. "So, take them I dare say I don't need them."

When he was finished, Violet hugged Harry, along with Sunny and Klaus. "Okay Harry will take them, but know that we care about you and only because we do."

"Now you know why love him so much." said Lupin, who was leaning against the doorway, having witness the whole thing. They all knew how big a heart Harry had now. Harry looked up at him and smiled from within the middle of the hugging pile.

Soon, Mr. Poe arrived and Obliviated of the memories of the Dursley's and Harry. They stood outside on the front yard, saying their goodbyes.

"We'll miss you Harry." said Violet as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you guys, too." said Harry in return and turned to Sunny and picked her up and hugged her, too and then gave her to Violet. He turned to Klaus and shook his hand and suddenly pulled him into a hug as well.

When done with there good byes, the Bauderlaires got into the car and Harry whispered that he would write to them and backed away as the car started and drove away with them waving to him. But before they were out of sight, Harry shot sparks out of his wand into the air of gold and red to form a Phoenix in the sky that sparkled like a star in the night sky. Harry smiled at the sight of the Bauderlaires eyes sparkle with amazement and happiness.

"Till 'morrow." whispered Harry as the phoenix in the sky flew across the sky and turned into a burst of fire in the sky. The fire of a bright, new, and wonderful friendship that will last forever.

Fin


End file.
